


but no fucking way

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	but no fucking way

hes tired. 

hes so tired. 

tyler lies in bed and stares up at the ceiling, trying to think of a way. 

josh had said it was okay to say ‘its not you, its me’. 

it really was tylers fault, anyways. at least thats what his brain told him. 

“im not in love.” he whispers to the blackness. “fuck. im not in love.”


End file.
